Tip grouting may be performed on support structures anchored in earth formations. For example, grouting material may be caused to flow under high pressure to a bottom of a support structure positioned in a borehole in an earth formation. The grouting material may densify the earth formation at and around the bottom of the support structure and compress any debris from drilling at the bottom of the borehole.
Tip-grouting tools may be positioned at the bottom of the borehole before formation of the support structure. For example, conduits for grouting material may extend from the surface to the bottom of the borehole, and may remain open after formation of the support structure to enable grouting material to flow through the conduits to the bottom of the support structure. The conduits may simply open to the bottom of the borehole, may be connected to tubing having holes in its sidewalls and rubber sleeves fitted tightly around its outer diameter to cover the holes (i.e., tubes-a-manchette) to enable grouting material to flow out while reducing (e.g., eliminating) the likelihood that other material (e.g., earth formation material and drilling fluids) will enter the tubing through the holes, or may have openings at a back plate to constrain the flow of grouting material toward the bottom of the borehole.